A press brake is a machine tool for bending sheet and plate material. The machine tool forms predetermined bends by clamping a work piece between matching punch and die tools. The tools are heavy and bulky and are typically stored in cabinets. Changing dies is a time consuming and difficult task so that making the process easier and more efficient is desirable. Typical press brake tool cabinets consist of a cabinet shell with non-transparent steel drawers so that the contents of each drawer is unknown except to the extent an operator remembers the location of specific tools.
The invention discussed in connection with the described embodiments below address deficiencies of the press brake tool cabinet field. The features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in or become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment considered together with the accompanying drawings.